My Guardian Angel
by Angel Of Hope
Summary: It's Tenshi-centered, (yet another to add to the many). I don't really feel like writing a summary, so just R&R.


My Guardian Angel  
  
By: Angel of Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
This was actually a nice change for me. It's more serious towards the end, which is not the kind of thing I usually write. I had a lot of fun writing this story. It's a long read, but I couldn't really think of any other way to do it.  
  
I'm still trying to get all these stupid ideas out of my head, so that I can get back to writing 'Merging Worlds, Changing Fate'. Until I get more of these story ideas out of my head, I won't be able to get anything written on that. I was glad to help my cousin Jen get some of her stories going, and that helped me get rid of some of the ideas that clutter my twisted mind. I've got two original stories started, and that has helped clean up some too. However, until these ideas stop coming, 'Merging Worlds' isn't going to go anywhere. *groans in frustration*  
  
Well, have fun reading this. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
  
"....." talking  
  
'.....' thinking  
  
~.....~ telepathy  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi! Ten-chan, come here!" Cosmos exclaimed. Tenshi raced over to the protector of the universe. Cosmos was looking into the Galaxy Mirror, the only way they could see what went on in the universe. She was watching a battle between two gundams.  
  
Tenshi gasped when she recognized the gundams as Altron and Wing Zero. "Cosmos! What is Wu-baka doing?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"He's turned on the zero system inside his own gundam. He's gone mad," Cosmos said. She looked at Tenshi with sad eyes. "Ten-chan, go make sure that Heero Yuy doesn't die!"  
  
Tenshi gave her friend and cousin a sharp nod, and disappeared in a swirl of sakura blossoms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero waited for the final blow to come, but in never did. He opened his prussian eyes and looked around. He was floating is space, without his gundam protecting him! He felt gentle arms wrap around his shoulders, and he turned sharply. Heero found himself looking into soft, pale amythest eyes, set in an ivory, heart-shaped face. Pure white hair framed her small face, only adding to her ethereal beauty. She wore a white, floor-lenth, form-fitting dress that had sheer, sky-blue, off-the-shoulder sleeves that flared out around her hands. Coming from her shoulder-blades were almost- translucent wings.  
  
The girl smiled sweetly. "It isn't your time yet, Heero-kun. You still have much to give this world. Do not hate Wu-baka. His zero system was turned on, and it drove him mad."  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"You may call me Tenshi. I suppose that I'm somewhat of your guardian angel," the girl said, still smiling. She leaned in, and gave him a feather-soft kiss on his cheek. "Stay alive, Heero Yuy."  
  
A bright white light flashed in front of his eyes. When he regained the ability to see, he was surrounded by four worried pilots.  
  
"Hee-chan! You're all right!" Duo exclaimed happily. He hugged the japanese boy tightly around the waist.  
  
Heero smirked, and looked at Wufei. The chinese pilot looked like he was debating wether or not to say anything. "It wasn't your fault, Wufei. The zero system in Altron was on," he said.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero with ebony eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He obviously didn't trust his own voice, so he merely nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cosmos smiled at Tenshi. She had done well, considering her feelings towards the prussian-eyed boy. "I'm proud of you. You didn't let your feelings get in the way of your mission."  
  
"Don't call it that Usagi-chan! I was happy to save Heero-kun! Besides, I've decided that we need a vacation. We're going to go to Earth, and we're going to have fun!" Tenshi exclaimed.  
  
Cosmos smiled. "All right. I can tell that you're intent on seeing Heero, so let's go."  
  
The two disappeared in a swirl of light and sakura blossoms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero glared at the american pilot, daring him to pull the trigger. Duo smirked, and did just that, dousing the other four pilots with ice-cold water.  
  
"MAXWELL! Now you die!" Wufei shouted, pulling out the hidden super- soaker.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero did the same.  
  
That morning, they had noticed Duo sneak the super-soaker into his backpack. Being the sneaks that they are, the other pilots had done the same. They didn't want the braided pilot to be the only one with ammo when he decided to use the water-gun.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Relena walked in, followed by a girl with shoulder-blade-length, pure white hair, and a girl with floor-length silver hair that was up in two odango. Both girls wore the required uniform.  
  
Heero stopped, and stared at the white-haired girl. She looked exactly like his angel, only without wings. And her skin had a peach tint to it. However, her hair and eyes were the same. A steady stream of water suddenly hit him in the head, and he turned to glare at Duo. His long bangs were plastered to his face.  
  
"Ten-chan! I thought you said that they were normal! A water-fight in the middle of class doesn't seem normal to me!" the silver-haired girl hissed into her friends' ear.  
  
Relena sighed. "Boys, that's quite enough! Please sit down."  
  
Grumbling, the five soaking pilots did as told. Tenshi giggled behind her hand as she and Usagi waited at the front of the room.  
  
"Everyone, we have two new students. Girls, please introduce yourselves," Relena said.  
  
Tenshi smiled brightly, and bowed. "Watashi wa Mikazukino Tenshi. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Usagi smirked, and bowed. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi."  
  
The entire class blinked in confusion. Everyone except for Heero and Quatre. They were the only ones who had understood them.  
  
Relena sighed. "Could you please introduce yourselves in english? Only two people in this class actually speak japanese."  
  
Tenshi laughed. "That's good enough for me," she said. However, Usagi hit her on the back of the head. "Itai! Usa-chan, what was that for?!"  
  
"Ten-chan no baka! Show some manners for once!" Usagi hissed.  
  
Tenshi blushed, and looked at the class. Relena was giving her an expectant look. "Okay! I'm Mikazukino Tenshi."  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Tenshi, please sit behind Heero, and Usagi, you may sit next to Trowa," the teacher said.  
  
Tenshi grinned, and stuck her tongue out at Relena. She then proceeded to all but run to her seat. Usagi shook her head as she sat beside the tall silent boy.  
  
Tenshi noticed Heero watching her out of the corner of her eye, and smriked. When she sat down, she leaned forward. "Glad to see you're still alive, Heero-kun."  
  
His eyes widened, and he turned sharply to stare at her. She smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Miss Tenshi! Please stop bothering Heero," the teacher scowled.  
  
Tenshi blushed, and looked at Usagi, who was glaring at her. She shrugged.  
  
When the bell rang at the end of class, Usagi grabbed Tenshi roughly by the arm, and drug her outside for lunch. They didn't notice that they were closely followed by Heero.  
  
Usagi shoved Tenshi against a tree, and growled dangerously. "Tenshi! This is not a chance for you to get with Heero! This is a vacation. I want you to stay away from the gundam pilots from now on!"  
  
Tenshi's eyes shimmered with tears, and she looked away from her cousins' intense blue gaze. "Demo, Usa-chan..."  
  
"No buts! You can't endanger us Tenshi! What would happen if a new federation found out about us? They would stop at nothing to gain the power that we have!"  
  
"Tenshi?" Heero stepped from the shadows. He had his gun trained on Usagi, and was glaring at her while sending worried glances at the white- haired girl.  
  
Usagi glanced from her cousin, to Heero, then back. ~Do what you want, Tenshi-chan. Just remember, he is mortal. You have the curse of immortality. You would have to watch him grow old, while you remained just as you are.~ She then walked away.  
  
Tenshi bit her lip as Heero walked over to her.  
  
"Are you really my shugotenshi?" he asked, training his gun on her.  
  
Tenshi looked from the barrel of the gun, into his prussian-blue eyes. She gave him a weak smile, before nodding slightly. She then turned and walked away.  
  
Heero stared after the girl that he now knew as his guardian angel. She seemed even more beautiful as a human girl. He shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero hasn't come out of his room in five hours! What is he doing in there?!" Duo exclaimed as he paced in front of the prussian-eyed pilots' room.  
  
"Leave Yuy alone Maxwell. He's probably upset because that onna didn't come back after lunch. You saw the way he reacted towards her. There's something there," Wufei growled as he walked past the braided pilot.  
  
Duo blinked, then burst into laughter. "Heero? In love? Yeah, right! Good one, Wu-man!"  
  
Trowa shook his head as he and Quatre came up the stairs. "Wufei might be right Duo," he said.  
  
Duo stopped laughing, and stared at the door. He was about to knock on the door, when it opened. Heero glared at him before quickly brushing past, and going out the door. He climbed onto his motorcycle, and raced away from the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi looked up from her position beside the pond. She could hear footsteps coming closer. She quickly scrambled into the shadows, and held her breath.  
  
Heero stepped into the light, and looked around. "I could have sworn..." he said as he turned away. However, he stopped when his eyes caught a flash of white amid the shadows. Tenshi stepped into the light, and flushed pale pink. "You are here," he said.  
  
Tenshi nodded, and stepped closer to him. "I probably shouldn't be meeting you. Usa-chan will be mad that I disobeyed her. I just..." She looked away from him.  
  
Heero blinked, and walked over to her. "Why did you save me?" he asked.  
  
Tenshi looked into his eyes. "Because you deserved another chance. You did not deserve that kind of death."  
  
"Who are you to judge how I should die?"  
  
"I am..."  
  
~Tenshi! I know you're talking with Heero! I want you to come back to the Galaxy Cauldron immediately!~ Usagi's voice sounded in her mind.  
  
Tenshi winced, and shook her head. "Gomen ne, Heero-kun. I have to go. I promise that I will come back soon." She threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then disappeared in a swirl of sakura blossoms.  
  
Heero stared at the spot where Tenshi had stood, and slowly raised a hand to his lips. They still tingled with the feel of her soft lips on his. He could still taste the strawberry lip-gloss that she had been wearing. The smell of cherry blossoms still surrounded him. 'Is this...love?' he asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Tenshi walked into the temple at the Galaxy Cauldron, she was met with the intense silver glare of a pissed off Protector of the Universe. She hung her head, and went to her room quietly. She slid the door shut behind her, and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. 'Usa- chan is right. It wouldn't work. He'll die and I'll live. I can't live with that,' she said to herself.  
  
She crawled over to her futon, and curled up into a fetal position, with a pillow held tightly against her stomach. Tears escaped her eyes. "I wish I could have a real chance at life," she whispered.  
  
Unbeknownst to Tenshi, Usagi was listening from the other side of the door. She sighed, and brought out the Ginzuishou. "Holy Ginzuishou, please grant Tenshi's wish," she whispered. A bright white light slowly snaked under the door, and surrounded the sleeping girl. When the glow died down, Usagi slid open the door. Tenshi was gone. The Ginzuishou had granted her wish. "Destiny and Fate are going to kill me for this, but it had to be done. I can't stand seeing Tenshi pine for Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi groaned as a shrill ringing sounded in her ears. She groped for the noismaker, and when she found it, threw it against the wall, immediatly stopping the noise.  
  
She sat up, and looked around. She was in a strange place that she had never seen. Actually, she had seen it once or twice, when Usagi had been away from the Cauldron. This was Heero's room!  
  
The door opened, and Tenshi turned sharply. Heero stared at her in shock before pulling his gun out of 'spandex-space'. His eyes narrowed into the most intense glare that she had ever seen him give. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in monotone.  
  
Tenshi blinked. 'Usa-chan must have taken his memories of me. That means I'll have to start over.' "W...Watashi wa...Mikazukino Tenshi," she said.  
  
Heero's glare did not faulter. "How did you get in my room?"  
  
Tenshi looked around her, quickly looking for an excuse. When she didn't find one, she felt the cool metal of the gun against her forehead. She forced her pale amythest eyes to meet Heero's intense prussian glare. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
Heero watched the girl carefully. Despite her innocent appearance, she could be an enemy. However, when her eyes met his, he felt a pain in his heart that he had never experienced. The girl, Tenshi he corrected himself, opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something, however, she closed it once more, and looked away.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei then came into the room. "Whoa! I didn't know that Heero entertained ladies in his room when we weren't around," the braided boy grinned.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Heero had a second gun pointed at the american. "Omae o korosu, Duo no baka," he growled.  
  
Tenshi looked from Heero, to Duo, then back. Her shoulders began to shake with contained laughter. The five teenage boys stared at her. However, when Heero took the safety off of the gun that was pressed against her forehead, her laughter stopped. "How did you get into my room? This is the last time I will ask."  
  
Tenshi gulped, and sighed. However, instead of answering, she disappeared in a swirl of sakura blossoms.  
  
"Whoa! How'd she do that?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Heero didn't answer. Instead, he put his guns back into hiding, and ran out the door. When he got outside, he found a trail of sakura blossoms leading to the park. His eyes narrowed, and he followed the trail.  
  
The trail led him to a small pond at one end of the park. Standing at it's edge was the girl, Tenshi. She looked at him over her shoulder, and smiled. "Konban wa, Heero-kun," she said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Heero growled. The girl gave him a secretive smile, and turned back to look at the lake.  
  
"I'd forgotten how beautiful the moon looks from down here," she said.  
  
Heero glared at her before looking up at the crescent moon. "Are you from the colonies?"  
  
"No. I'm from somewhere...much farther away. Myself and my friend are the only two people who live there. However, my friend sent me here, to have a chance at a real life. Heero-kun, I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Tenshi smiled. "Promise me that you'll always stay alive." She ran off, leaving Heero alone.  
  
Heero looked at the girls' retreating form, then back up to the moon. He then went back to the apartment that he shared with the other pilots.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero mentally sighed as Duo and Quatre drug him, Wufei, and Trowa to the coffee shop. He honestly thought that this time would be better spent attempting to hack into an OZ bases main-frame.  
  
The person at the counter looked very busy. She was quickly cleaning a mess off of the counter. When she looked up at them, Heero glared.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Heero-kun. What can I get you and your friends today?" Tenshi asked, smiling.  
  
Heero trained a gun on her. "Omae o korosu."  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes, and turned to the other boys. "Since Heero- kun is going to be a grouch today...What can I get you four?"  
  
"I'll take...three mint-chocolate bombs," Duo grinned.  
  
"NO! Do NOT give the braided baka that much sugar!" Wufei shouted. He glared at Quatre. "You just HAD to bring him to a coffee shop, didn't you."  
  
Quatre blushed. "A mocha latte for Wufei, two iced mocha's, one hot chocolate for Duo, and...Heero, what would you like?"  
  
"I'd settle for information on the onna," he growled.  
  
Duo stared at him for about two seconds, then promptly feinted from shock.  
  
"Gomen ne, Heero-kun, but you can't get that here," Tenshi said. She scribbled something on a napkin. "However, if you go to this web-site, I'm sure that you can get a lot of information," she smiled, then turned to fill the other guys' orders.  
  
Heero stalked out of the coffee shop, and down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Heero woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. He got out of bed, and went over to his laptop. The website that he had went to last night was still on the screen. It still confused him. Why would that girl give him a website about an old urban legend called the Sailor Senshi?  
  
He finally decided to go eat, however, when he reached the kitchen, he glared at Tenshi. The girl looked up, and smiled. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but the others invited me over. I just moved in next door. Trowa's already left to the circus, Quatre and Wufei already went to their jobs at the preventers, and Duo just left to get groceries. I volunteered to make you breakfast." She smiled, and turned back to the stove. When she turned back around, she held a plate of food. She set it on the table in front of him. "Dig in. I already ate. I promise you that it isn't poisoned. If there's one thing I learned while hanging out with Makoto- chan, it's how to cook."  
  
Heero's mind suddenly raced. One of the names on that web-site was Kino Makoto. She had been reported missing after a large battle that the Sailor Senshi had taken part in. She had been a famous chef in Tokyo, and even had a large string of restraunts called 'Jupiter's Moon'.  
  
"Of course, Usagi-chan never could cook, but I'm not getting into that right now." She smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Heero glared slightly, and slowly began to eat. His eyes widened slightly, which went unnoticed by Tenshi.  
  
"Is it good? I'm kinda out of practice. Usagi-chan insists that I not cook, because it reminds her of Mako-chan," Tenshi said.  
  
Heero gave her a curt nod. "It's fine. Better than what I usually get anyway. None of us can really cook."  
  
Tenshi laughed. To Heero, it sounded like the twinkling of bells. "I suppose that it's a good thing that I moved in next door then. Now you five can get a decent meal now and then," she smiled.  
  
Heero smirked at her, and looked down at the plate. He was surprised at how quickly he had eaten it. He took the plate over to the sink, but was suprised when Tenshi took it out of his hands. "You go do some research about whatever. I'll take care of the mess," she lightly pushed him out of the kitchen, much to his surprise. However, he took her advice, and went to his room to look into that web-site a little more.  
  
When he came back out of the room, he was not at all surprised to find that Tenshi had left. However, he WAS surprised to find his fellow pilots sitting on the couch. They were all staring at the television. Heero looked at it, and was surprised to see an old news-brodcast on. "Why are you watching this?" he asked.  
  
"Duo got it while he was out. It's an old brodcast about the Sailor Senshi. He checked into that website too. Just watch," Quatre said.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, but watched. Suddenly, a girl dressed in a white fuku with gold bows pushed the girl with the odangos out of the way of a youma's blast. The odango-headed girl gasped. "'No! Tenshi!'" she shouted.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Heero opened it, reveiling Tenshi. She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw what was on the television. "Where did you get that?" she asked.  
  
"Is that white-clad senshi really you?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero left the room, then came back with his laptop. He held it out to Tenshi. "Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Kaiou Michiru, Tenou Haruka, Tomoe Hotaru, and Meiou Setsuna all disappeared at the same time as Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. A week later, two new senshi appeared. Sailor Cosmos, and Sailor Angel. With their appearance, came Tsukioukokuno Kousei and Mikazukino Tenshi. I am guessing that the Tenshi here, is you."  
  
"Hai. I am...was, that Tenshi. However, that Tenshi never had a real chance at life. Her duty was to be born, to live, then to die by giving her life to stop Queen Selestia, the queen of the Shadow Realm. I have a chance at life. Therefore, that Tenshi, and myself, are different."  
  
"Who is this 'Kousei' person?" Duo asked.  
  
"She is Sailor Cosmos, the legendary senshi. Sailor Cosmos is also Sailor Moon's ultimate form. Sailor Moon was Tsukino Usagi. I'm sorry, that is all that I am allowed to say," Tenshi said.  
  
Heero closed his laptop, and glared at Tenshi slightly. "So...you were alive over two thousand years ago?"  
  
Tenshi nodded slightly. "Gomen ne, Heero-kun. I guess that you don't remember, but...Do you remember your battle with Wufei, when his zero system was activated, and he almost killed you?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder how you survived?"  
  
"Yes. But what are you getting at?"  
  
"Shugotenshi," Quatre breathed.  
  
Tenshi was suddenly surrounded by white ribbons and light. When they died down, she was in her angel form once again. "No...I wanted more time..." she hung her head.  
  
Sailor Cosmos suddenly appeared in the room. She hugged Tenshi. "Gomen ne, Ten-chan. This was as much time that Fate and Destiny would give you. I tried to make them give you more time, but they would not. You must go back to being a shadow once more. I am sorry," she said, wiping tears from her cousins' cheeks. "You only have a few minutes." She then disappeared once more.  
  
Tenshi's shoulders shook uncontrollably, and she clung to Heero, much to everyone's shock. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go back to just being your guardian angel. I don't want to go back to being your faithful shadow. I want to be more than that. I want to be a real person. I want to be able to live my own life. I want to be able to love you, and know that my dream has at least some remote chance of coming true," she looked up into his prussian blue orbs. "Aishiteru, Heero-kun," she said before she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi watched in silence, as Heero and Relena walked down the aisle. She knew that Fate and Destiny would erase any trace of her, she just didn't know that it would be this painful. She wiped tears from her eyes, and looked up at Usagi as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know it hurts, Tenshi-chan," Usagi said.  
  
Tenshi smiled sadly, then looked back at the Galaxy Mirror. "I wish that I could really see him, just one last time."  
  
Usagi smiled in understanding. "Then I will grant you this one last wish."  
  
Tenshi hugged her cousin just before she disappeared in a swirl of sakura blossoms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hee-chan, come to bed," Relena said sweetly.  
  
"In a minute. I just want some time to think. I'll come back in a minute, I'm going out to the garden," Heero said. He gave his wife a quick kiss, and left the room.  
  
He slowly walked through the massive gardens. However, he stopped at the small grove of Sakura trees. They always stirred strange feelings inside of him, like a part of his past that was just out of reach. Suddenly, several of the blossoms swirled to the ground. When they settled on the ground, an angel smiled at him.  
  
Heero walked over to her, and looked into her eyes. "How are you here? I thought that you couldn't have a real chance?"  
  
Tenshi blinked. "You mean...Fate and Destiny didn't erase your memories of me?"  
  
"No. The others have no memory that you ever existed, but I do. Did you really mean what you said to me?"  
  
Tenshi's eyes shimmered with tears, and they made streaks of peach in her moonlight-pale skin. "I truly ment that, Heero-kun. I do love you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm married now," Heero said. However, he stroked Tenshi's pure- white hair gently.  
  
"I know. I can see everything from the Galaxy Cauldron. I cried then too," Tenshi said.  
  
Heero was about to respond, when two shadowed figures appeared beside them. "An angel is not supposed to cry. If she does, then she is subject to fall," one said.  
  
"Since your feelings for this mortal boy are so strong, we give the two of you a choice. Heero Yuy, to you, we give the option of immortality," the other added.  
  
"To you, Angel of Sacrafice, we give the option of mortality. However, once your decision is made, it cannot be reversed," the first said.  
  
Heero looked at Tenshi. "What would happen if Tenshi chose mortality?" he asked.  
  
"Then she would never be able to set foot in the Galaxy Cauldron again, and she would never again be able to see, or protect, her cousin and friend, Tsukino Usagi," the second said.  
  
"And if Heero-kun chose immortality?" Tenshi asked.  
  
"All who knew him would forget. The stream of time would not change, but all knowledge of him would disappear. His marriage would have never happened," the first smiled.  
  
Heero looked up at the window where his wife's room was. "Then...I choose immortality." He noticed Tenshi's look of disapproval. "It would be much easier than you becoming mortal. This way, I will not have to explain who you are, and I will not have to get a divorce."  
  
Tenshi gave him a defeated look, then smiled, and nodded. "I suppose that it will be best then."  
  
Light swirled around them both, and they disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi looked up in surprise when she heard Tenshi laughing. She was more than shocked when her cousin walked in, holding Heero's hand. "Mikazukino Tenshi! What is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Tenshi smiled. "Usa-chan...Fate and Destiny came to us. They gave Heero the option of immortality, or me the option of mortality. Heero said that it would be much less trouble if he became immortal, so...here we are," she said.  
  
Heero smirked, and wrapped his arms around Tenshi's waist. "We both may be immortal, but you will always be my guardian angel," he gave her an actual smile before gently claiming her lips.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Phew! What a load! But I finished it! Aren't you proud of me? This is the...second story I've finished! The second story that I've ACTUALLY finished! I hope that you liked it! Please, R&R! 


End file.
